Lovers through the night: A Nekoda X Nick One-Shot
by GhostEmperor
Summary: Nick gets invited to a party where he finds his girlfriend making some very enticing advances. He finally tries to seal the deal with her, read to see how well it turned out!


**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my little one-shot fanfic. I love the Chronicles Of Nick series and I especially love Nekoda X Nick.**

 **Well, without further adu...ENJOY!**

* * *

Nick looked at his phone in disbelief, he couldn't believe everyone dragged him into this. There he stood in front of the biggest house he'd ever seen!

"No way an outcast like me will ever get in!"

That's what Nick would have said 2 years ago, but now things were different. At 17 years old his life has been a whirlwind of chaos and craziness. From a demigod best friend to his hot immortal girlfriend who had been sent to kill him, his life was an adventure all on its own. Now he's going to a party where most people wouldn't consider him "Invited". As he climbed up the infinite amount of stairs, he quickly gazed at the view. This place was crazy, not to mention fancy. The entire walkway was covered in a red carpet; including the stairs leading to the main building. Yea, that's right! I said building! Nick continued to gaze at the property, the only place he'd ever seen this big was Kyrian's house. Once he got through the main gate, where he got many awkward stares, he tried his best not to get lost. This place was massive, the hostess sure had it good. Sure, he's been there before but with so many people crowded around it was a different place entirely.

"Okay, so first pass the fountain, then the statue, and then-...Jesus this place is confusing!" Nick complained in frustration. Luckily he saw a group of half sober guys head to one of the houses, he decided to wing it and follow along. His hunch was right, the party was getting wild up in here! There was a DJ playing, club lights complimenting the welcomed darkness, as well as a sick dance floor. People were dancing up and down, some even made out in the corner.

"Seriously, get a room!" He meant that literally, this place had at least 100 of them! Geez, he really is out of place. Good thing he decided not to shave those 3 pubic hairs or else he'd look too young. Honestly, he couldn't wait 'till he was fully bearded like Ambrose. That way even his girlfriend wouldn't tease him about it.

Nick continued to scan the area, clearly looking for something. Finally, he found what he was looking for. At the very top of what appears to be the second floor, a familiar figure emerged.

"What's up Bitches! Thanks for coming to my bomb as party! Hope y'all get laid FUCKERS!" a very drunk Casey said. With no regard where she was stepping the cheerleader continued to dance. In an "I Told You So" moment she tripped and fell, about to land to her death Nick used his demonic powers to save her. He quickly imagined himself on the top of the stair and caught her mid air, then imagined himself safely on the floor. When they finally landed Casey hugged his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then gave a slight grin and continued to fondle over his side.

"Thanks* _Burp_ *my hero!"

Nick completely saw through the act, he would have Caleb erase her mind later but now he had something important to ask her.

"Where's Kody?"

She ignored his question and continued to hug herself around his shoulder, she even rubbed her head on it imitating a cat purring.

"Who cares! Right now it's you and me both baby!" She even burped to keep the act going.  
"You can stop pretending, I know you're not drunk Casey" Nick announced.  
"You're no fun!" She pouted in annoyance.  
"Whatever, now answer my question!" He demanded.  
"Fine, your girl toy is waiting for you in the room at the end of the hall."

Nick gave a small nod a headed there right away, he couldn't wait to see her.

"Damn, how long is this place?!" He whined. He was already sweating from all the walking, this place was so massive even Caleb with his great physique could get a good work out by just heading to the kitchen. When Nick finally arrived he fixed himself up to look "Presentable", then took a deep breath before entering.

There, in the room, he saw one of the most beautiful creatures ever known to man. She had piercing emerald eyes that could stare anybody down, such beautiful lips begging to be smooched. Her nice curves left all the men in awe, her perplexed features left Nick more than confused about why they haven't done it yet; but something tells me his luck is about to change.

"Hey handsome, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna greet me?" She teased.

Nick screwed his face, he sometimes forgets how Nekoda turns his brain into mush. Quickly he went to his girlfriend and planted a firm kiss on her juicy lips, their relationship was at the point where they greeted each other by kissing. Nick took a moment to admire the beauty that was her love, he was starstruck by her angelic form. Who did he kill to get a girl like her?

"So, how's the party?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Good, now that your here" Nick flurted. His advances gave fruit when Nekoda gave him a cute smile and a quick peck on the cheek. That didn't stop Nick from staring at his girl with lustful eyes, her dressing attire didn't help either. She had a dark black short vest covering her green tank top. Looking further he could see, **Wait!-...**

Nick rubbed his eyes hoping he wasn't imagining things. It wasn't a tank top, it was **lingerie!** The semi-adult virgin felt blood shoot up to his nose! Quickly, he covered it hoping Kody didn't notice.

 **TOO LATE!**

She gave him a seductive glare as she ran her finger across her chest where the thin clothing barely covered her special area.

Kody stepped closer towards Nick, who was freaking out! and said in a seductive tone,

" **What's wrong sweetie? Don't you think I'm pretty?"** Her angelic tone made him want her even more, it's not his fault she's presenting herself like this. Nick doesn't want to see her that way, but if Kody is offering her gift he's taking it. Hell, if he doesn't take it someone else will and this Malachi isn't about to let that happen. They've been through enough shit together to simply part ways, not when he's so close to becoming a man.

Nekoda continued to fluster Nick when she lightly ripped one of the straps, now her sexy clothing hung from one side showing even more cleavage. Her boobs now bouncing up and down at the slightest movement, making Nick's pants go wild. Blood started moving from up there to down there, all trying to be the first to excite him!

Kody took hold of Nick's hand and guided him towards the bed while licking her lips when Nick tried to cover his crotch. They then sat at the huge mattress, the bed itself was red with heart-shaped pillows; this had to be a coincidence, right? Kody continued to move closer to nick making sure he got a good view of her everything. This was so amusing to her, seeing her boyfriend get uncomfortable and excited at the same time by her advances. Nick kept looking further when his eyes settled on her tight body, how is it possible for someone to have such a flat belly? Nick couldn't believe this was happening! He could feel his NoNo area screaming "Yea!"

Right now he wanted to RIP **HER CLOTHES OFF** , and thanks to what she was wearing he could. Before Nick did something he was not gonna regret, he continued to trail his eyes down her body until his eyes finally stopped on her legs. God, her form was flawless! Kody made Tabitha's body look like a child compared to her. Nekoda didn't stop teasing, she moved her finger in a seductive way up her calf and stopped once it reached her final destination ;)

"What's wrong handsome?" she dared.

" _Her legs, so much to hold!_ " He thought. She was wearing tight yoga pants that showed her body in its magnificent form. The pants themselves were slightly transparent, helping Nick fill in the blank with his imagination. With every look Nick Ambroeus learned something new about his partner, it turns out that lingerie wasn't just a top but a two piece set!

He squinted his eyes and there it was clear as day. **Green lingerie panties**! Oh, how they complimented her beautiful eyes. She didn't even try to hide it, it made Nick's curiosity skyrocket. He tried to look away but the temptation was too great, he kept peeking until he could almost make out what seemed to be her-...

"What are you looking at silly?" She giggles while covering "it" with one hand and playfully pushing Nick with the other.

Kody then moved to her side, revealing the eighth wonder of the world. Her beautiful round ass, Nick wasn't the only one who saw this as a work of art. Every time she walked into school most of the boys couldn't help but stare, no matter what clothes she was dressed in. Even Madaug stared a bit too long along with the rest of P.E class, which didn't sit well with Nick. She made sure her man got a clear and unobstructed view, Kody even slapped her round booty to attract her boyfriend. Nick tried his best to resist but seeing that firm butt jiggle like that made him want her even more!

" _Dammit Nick, just join in already!_ " He scolded himself.

Nekoda didn't stop there, she continued to attract Nick by rubbing her pedicured foot on him. If Nick didn't have a foot fetish before, he does now. She then hugged her chest and curled herself into a ball. Finally, she gave her little Malachai a cute face and invited him in.

"So, what are you waiting for? You want this or not?" she asked; red as a tomato.

Nick couldn't even move! Is this really happening!? His everything was on fire. Nekoda overwhelmed pretty much his entire being, and now this! Dammit, speak Bitch!

"Um-" he tried his best but the words didn't come out, and by the way, he was blowing this that wouldn't be the only thing not coming out. All he could do was make random noises, which made Nekoda laugh until he finally decided to shut up.

The room quickly grew silent as the couple awkwardly stood by each other's side, the tension finally broke when muffled sounds could be heard. Then the noises got louder, soon it was revealed to be Casey moaning. Looks like she and Stone beat them to it.

"Um-" Before Nick could speak Nekoda claimed his lips as her own and so the erotic makeout session began. Nick was still a little stunned and had his eyes wide open. It took a minute for him to relax and melt into her mouth, but once he did it didn't take long for her to take charge.

Belam pinned Nick to the bed and pressed harder, holding Nick down he explored his mouth very profoundly. Making sure his mate was on the same page her, she took a peek at Nick whose eyes were closed and his body language was totally submissive. His face was so red it almost mimicking hers.

She made sure to insert her whole mouth into his, tongue and everything! At first it was soft and timid, they took it slow for Nick sake but then it started to get more erotic. Nick moaned at the sensation, his Kody begging to go deeper. He then caressed her delicate tummy, holding her like a gentle little girl; a total contrast to the dirty girl she was becoming. Nick couldn't take it, he had to be on top!

In what came as shock, Nick actually pinned her over the bed and licked his lips. Kody was starting to love this side of her man, this made her want him more and more. Curious to see what he's got she gladly gave in to the Malachai, she even climbed her fingers up to his chest and then up to his neck where she wrapped her arms around him. She then leaned towards his ear and whispered: "Take me". Nicks everything was burning up with desire, he forced his mouth on her which seemed to only entice her more. He continued to make out with her for awhile until Gautier decided to break apart. Kody seemed annoyed and whined while trying to force her mouth inside him again. Seeing as that didn't work, she quickly glanced at Nick; it seems like he has something else in mind.

His hands reached her thighs, Nekoda jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist."Hot! Why are you so hot!?" That's when she felt it, the dark malicious power surging from his body. Not long after a black miasma started to appear out of him, as well as fangs and dark scales. He then smirked and whispered to his lover in a very seductive tone "Let my darkness penetrate your pure light my love, may the pain please you as I leave you with a hole full of darkness. A whole that only I can fill, let that darkness bring your desire for me to life and the passion you crave from this Cajun". Nekoda was impressed, where did this Nick come from?

Obviously giving in to him was not in her nature, so she gave did what any horny teenager would; get rough! "Well my sweet cajun, Let my light purify and overpower your darkness. I'll leave you broken tonight and form you into my perfect lover, so give it your all or else this won't be any exiting". Just as she finished taunting him her body transformed into her goddess form. Light piercing every corner of the room as it fought for control over Nick's darkness. Her bright wings shined bright, a complete opposite from her boyfriend's dark and intimidating wings. The couple stared deeply into each other's arms, the only thing they have in common is the growing shade of red from their flustered expression. Who would make the first move?

.

They were now engaged in a furious make-out section! Ramming each other into the walls or anything that would give the opposition the edge. Finally the young demon tossed her into the bed and savagely kissed her neck. Nekoda moaned at Nick's touch, she could feel her lower part heating up. Nick worked his way down her chest where he started fondling her boobs. Nekoda moaned from his delicate touch, but even then she desired for more. "Is that all you got?" She teased, acting kinda disappointed. This clearly enraged Nick as he ditched being gentle and just ripped the lingerie right off her exposing her naked top. Steam stormed out of her head, she might die of embarrassment. That sudden bold move knocked Nick back to earth as his virgin eyes widened at what he was witnessing. He tried his best not to get a nosebleed, but it was too late. All he wanted to do was eat her up! Nick layed on top of her, thirsting to try her. He quickly stuck his tongue out and licked her right nipple as he groped the other one. Kody's slight moans did not satisfy him, he wanted her to scream to the point where Casey's moans sounded like small wimpers. Nick gave a slight tsk before biting and sucking on her tits. He did it with so much force that the bed's frame shattered and the floor cracked. Kody couldn't even make a noise as the pleasure surging through her left her catching her breath. Nick loved her expression and still wanted to see more of it!

He was about to move in but abruptly paused when he heard sobbing. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you" Nick asked. Kody wiped away her tears and looked him straight in the eyes. "No, It's just that I love you so much. This is the happiest moment of my life!" she said with a bright smile.

"I love you too...Belam". Just as her old tears faded, new ones flowed down her cheek. It was the first time in years that name brought her joy, she would kill anyone else who called her by that name but with Nick, it was a whole different story. Nick gave her a genuine smile then wrapped his hands around her. He then moved his fingers below her chest down to where the party really happens and taunted "Now I'm gonna make you cry for real". Before she knew it, Nick started to swirl his finger around her nether region while massaging her firm ass with the other hand. The pleasure came back stronger than ever as Nick could hear the beautiful sounds of Nekoda's moaning. He decided to go in deeper and slight penetrate her.

Nick could hear her moan even louder, so he stopped playing around and took his finger out. He then looked at his beautiful Kody, who was turning a shade redder, and gave her a quick kiss. Then he positioned himself right in front of her and started unzipping his pants. They both nodded in unison, he was ready. The couple grew tenser by each passing second, the time has finally come to be united as one flesh, the time for Nick to stop asking that book for these types of questions and finally doing it, the time to receive Nekoda's one and only treasure, he couldn't fail! Bragging rights were at stake here! While Nick was cheering to himself Nekoda prepared herself mentally as well, it was her turn now. She laid down in bed to be perpendicular to Nick, then spread her legs to give him total control. "Just relax" he murmured, trying to maintain dominance. She did as ordered and obeyed, relaxing her shoulders while putting her hands up in surrender. Nick welcomed this side of her and began to move in. He slowly trailed his way through her body making sure they both savored the moment. The emerald-eyed goddess closed her eyes, the blush not escaping her face, only wanting to feel the gentle touch one wouldn't expect from a killer demon. She could feel Nick hesitantly remove her leggings, then a moist wet tongue leaving kisses on her legs leading to her pleasure center; something new but nonetheless welcomed; until she finally felt an abrupt pause, which didn't last long as she could once again feel Nick's hand so close to her NoNo area. " _The time has finally come,"_ She thought. Kody gulped as her's truly moved his finger around the lingerie panty, and began to slightly remove it.

"You ready?" he asked in retort. He didn't need an answer, her face said it all.

He continued to move her green lingerie, revealing more and more skin. His eyes widened! This was it, this is what they showed in those magazines he refused to look at.

" _Nekoda I finally get to see your vagin-"_...

 _ ***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***_

Nick's cell phone went like crazy! It was jumping up and down, he swore smoke starting coming out of the thing. He picked it then instantly regretted it as an angry could be heard at the other end of the line.

"Nick Gautier! where are you boy!? Do you know what time it is boo! Get your butt here right now, and if you aren't here in the next five seconds, which you're not, you are a dead man!"

Shit! He lost track of time! He was about to answer when he remembered Nekoda, still panting, was right next to him. He quickly covered his phone, maybe she didn't hear her…

"Nick whose that?"  
" _Crap!_ " he was freaking out inside. "It's nothing mom! The party is just really l-o-u-d" he said in a panic.  
"Nick Ambroeus Gautier! Are you with a girl right now?! " she asked in a stern tone.

Nick was freaking out right now! First, he got away from his horny girlfriend, then tried to talk to his mother in a convincing tone.

"Of course not mom. Look, I'm heading home right now. Okay?"  
"Boy don't think you're fooling me-"  
"Okay, mom gotta go, bye!" He interrupted.  
"Wait, Nick I'm not done with yo-".  
Nick abruptly hung up, leaving his mother mid-sentence. He was totally gonna hear about this when he gets back! _Shit…_

Without wasting any time he raced out the door until he remembered he wasn't alone. Kody finally emerged once she realized what happened, she quickly dressed herself. Nick almost felt guilty, he almost left his girl half naked. To make up for his ignorance Nick he pulled her into his arms and planted the most sincere kiss ever. Not wanting it to end Kody gave him a quick peck then a sexy look, she knew this would entice Nick. He totally fell for it, wanting to continue what they started Nick took Kody back to bed where he desperately tried to finish inside her. They resumed their passionate kiss, Nick just couldn't get enough of her. Once Kody felt his advances she stopped him, Nick looked visibly annoyed but Nekoda just put her hand on his chest and smirked.

"You should hurry back hun'. You know your mom worries about you" She ordered.

"Yeah but-"

"Shh" She put her finger on his lip, then cupped his face.

"Don't worry boo, I'll still be here. Next time we get together like this I promise..."

She then french kissed him and groped his junk. Nick leaned back and gasped in pleasure as he felt her hand stroking him, then it suddenly stopped! A little disappointed he looked back at his beloved Belam who gave him such a beautiful smile, it was a smile that only a goddess could give. Nick just gave her a sarcastic Tsk…

"Geez, you're such a tease"

* * *

 **Well hope my sexually frustrated viewers enjoyed it. Lots of love my viewers! GhostEmperer out...**


End file.
